Song Fics
by The C Trayne
Summary: I've decided to put all my song fics into one story. Each chapter is a new songfic unrelated to the previous one. I have 3 so far with many more on the way! :)
1. Beer Money

**I'm starting a song fic series here and I'm gonna put all the songfics I do in one place. So I'm going to delete the two I have and put them here along with the many others I have ideas for in the future! This first one here is new so let me know what you think! :) Also, most if not all of these will be country, due to my own love of country music as well as Penny's :p. Thanks to all who read!**

Beer Money

Penny trudged up the last few stairs to the fourth floor landing. It had been a long Saturday at work, she had been there from when they opened till six o' clock. She was just glad she didn't have a closing shift tonight because that probably would have killed her.

She opened her door and dropped her bag and shoes right inside before moving to the kitchen. She pressed play on her ipod speakers as she walked by filling the apartment with a chorus of country music. She smiled as she poured a small glass of wine and collapsed on the couch.

Penny wanted to do something, she wasn't sure what, but she knew she didn't want to spend another

Saturday night locked in her apartment, unfortunately her money situation was far from ideal and doing well anything really usually cost something.

_When the lights go down  
When you're stuck here in this town  
With nowhere to go  
So you escape through the radio _

Suddenly her apartment door was thrown open, Penny didn't have to look up to see who was waltzing into her apartment. The only man who would do so unannounced, much the same way she would enter his apartment and the man she wanted to see more than ever right now.

She turned to see Leonard's smiling face standing in the door way. At his sight Penny's own face lit up, how could it not? He was wearing "the smile" as Penny had taken to calling it. That one special look she knew was reserved for her. She would catch him looking at her like that at the most inopportune times she thought. Getting ready for bed with no makeup and messy hair, or times like now when she was fresh out of work still in her uniform and smelling like cheeseburgers. No matter what though, that smile always told her he thought she was beautiful.

Penny was snapped back to reality as Leonard spoke, "go get cleaned up," he said, "we're going out!"

She was surprised to say the least, when did Leonard ever wanna go out? "What?" she asked confused.

"I got a bonus today at work for some I work I did on high electron particle lasers last week so I have some extra cash and we are gonna go spend it!" he said excitedly, "anything you wanna do."

Leonard didn't think it was possible but Penny's face lit up even more. She leaped from the couch and through her arms around him, "your the best," she whispered into his ear before pulling back and giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back," she said, "gotta shower quick," and with that she dissapeared down her hallway.

_And you worked all week__  
__To barely make ends meet__  
__Well, I gotta a little cash burning holes in my pocket__  
__Foot on the gas, taking off like a rocket_

Twenty minutes later Penny was showered, dressed and ready to go and the duo were in Leonard's car ready for a night on the town. Leonard was driving as Penny rested her head against his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his free hand.

"So what do you have planned this evening?" she finally asked. Leonard smiled down at her, "actually nothing to be honest, I was hoping you'd be able to show a nerdy guy like me how to have fun in a wild town like this one," he laughed and Penny joined in. "I'm sure we can find something," she said mischievously, turning the radio up.

_So Come on, come on,  
Baby, I'm buying  
I got enough to last us all night and  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money  
Tonight, Tonight  
Baby, we're drinkin';  
Lets wake the town that never stops sleeping  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money _

The car was left in an old lot where it wouldn't be bothered and the happy couple quickly picked there way down one of the many streets filled with bars in Pasadena. Penny took the lead as she pulled Leonard into the first one they came too, it was loud, there were people dancing, music playing and alcohol being drank. It was Penny's kind of place.

She could see in Leonard's face he was unsure. "Relax, sweetie," she said pressing herself against him, "its gonna be great, you'll see," she added with a wink before kissing him passionately on the lips and pulling him through the throngs of people.

_We can dance in the dark  
Blow the speakers out of this car  
Light it up, burn it down  
Until the morning rolls around_

In a field, where we can scream  
Get away with almost anything  
Yeah, every now and then you gotta raise a little hell  
Hope we get lucky and stay out of jail 

Leonard had to admit, he was having fun. They drank, they danced, they laughed. Being with a girl like Penny was sure as hell one of the craziest things Leonard had brought into his life but he knew for sure that it was one of the best.

No matter what they were doing, they were inseparable, whether they were drinking at a table, playing pool like the champions they were, or causing a scene dancing across the entire floor where one was the other was sure to be there. Just the way Leonard liked it.

_So Come on, come on,  
Baby, I'm buying  
I got enough to last us all night and  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money  
Tonight, Tonight  
Baby, we're drinkin';  
Lets wake the town that never stops sleeping  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money _

The one time they separated was when Penny had to run to the bathroom. She was exiting the lavatory when a big man stepped up in front of her. "Hey, pretty lady," he said clearly drunk, his breath made Penny cringe as it wafted over her. "What are you doing here all alone," the man said almost like a growl. "I'm not alone thank you, I'm here with my boyfriend," she responded hoping that would be enough to get this guy to move along. It wasn't.

"You mean four eyes over there?" the man asked laughing, "why not try a real man on for size?"

Penny laughed, "I know your kind, too stupid to know what a girl like me would like," she said definitively as she tried to walk by. She almost made it when she felt his hand on her shoulder, enough was enough. Penny spun and swiftly introduced the mans crotch to her knee before walking back to Leonard.

He could see the look on her face as she returned to the table. "Everything okay?" he asked. She kissed him quick and said, "fine, fine, but I think we better go, I may have just kneed some big guy in the nuts." Leonard laughed, "that's my girl," he said dropping a one hundred dollar bill on the table, "come on," he said offering his arm, which Penny took without hesitation.

They heard the mans friend's yell in anger, assuming they had just found the man that Penny had laid low the two quickened their pace disappearing out the door and into a big yellow taxi.

_So Come on, come on,  
Baby, I'm buying  
I got enough to last us all night and  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little bit of beer money  
Tonight, Tonight  
Baby, we're drinkin';  
Lets wake the town that never stops sleeping  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money  
_

The taxi driver was sneaking glances into his rear view as he often did, eyeballing the duo he had picked up tonight. This pair was very unlike the usual couplings he picked up on Saturday nights. The one night stands, or drunken flings that were always about a step away from having sex right in the back of his car. This pair however was different, they stayed huddled close together, the mans arm wrapped protectively around his blonde haired counter part, her head tucked snugly into his shoulder. Sure there was the comfort and protection the cab driver could read but the give away, was in their eyes. The looks they gave each other spoke of more than just a fling, of more than just a relationship even. Those looks that burned into each others soul, spoke of permanence.

_So come on, come on  
Yeah, come on, come on _

Penny had fallen asleep in the cab and refusing to wake her, Leonard paid the cab driver and made the long and difficult trek up four flights of stairs with his angelic girlfriend in his arms. It wasn't an easy trip but soon enough Leonard found himself tucking Penny warmly into bed.

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled off his sweatshirt and pants and was preparing to slide in behind her. As he did so, he felt her press firmly against him and interlock her fingers with his on the hand he had draped over her warm stomach.

"Thank you Leonard," she whispered softly into the night, "I really needed a night like that, it means a lot."

Leonard smiled into her mess of blonde hair, "anything for you," he answered simply.

Penny's response was even simpler... "I love you."


	2. Austin

**Driving to my home town today from college two hours away, a song came on my Ipod. One I've heard a thousand times but this time it got me thinking about our friends L/P and how it could relate to them. So this leads to my first song fic! I had to make some slight alterations to the lyrics but I think it works :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Big Bang Theory including but not limited too characters, locations, etc. The song is by Blake Shelton and titled "Austin" I do not own any rights to this either and is in no way profitable.**

Leonard sat on his bed staring at the background picture on his phone. 11 months... that's how long he had been alone now. It felt like longer. Every day that he was away from her continued to cause him pain. Why couldn't he move on?

Tears in his eyes he pressed the lock button on his phone, hiding the picture of him and Penny from his view. Leonard could remember the day she left. Things had been shaky between them sure but never as that bad. Her departure had taken him completely by surprise.

She had said something about not being good enough for him, she claimed she was holding him back and that there was nothing left for her in Pasadena. Her college courses hadn't been going well and her acting career even worse. Then just like that she was gone.

Leonard guessed she had gone home to Omaha, to try and clear her head. Where ever she was, he only wished she was happy.

Getting out of bed he headed for the living room. It was Tuesday which meant Halo with the guys. Hopefully killing some stuff would take his mind off things.

_She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Omaha  
'Cause she talked about it all the time  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got_

If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm gamin  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Penny, I still love you

The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be

Penny gasped and tears sprang to her eyes as she retrieved her phone and pressed the end button. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but certainly not this. "Still haven't given up on me, have ya Hofstadter?" She asked the room aloud.

She thought about the past year and everything she had been through. Penny had fled Pasadena out of fear more than anything. Her and Leonard had gotten extremely close at that time, she had even professed her love to him. She had opened herself up to being hurt and couldn't go through that again.

Penny had been afraid of losing him, he was brilliant and she was... well certainly not. Her fear of him leaving for someone smarter, someone he might be able to hold intelligent conversations with had over taken her and she fled.

She started really crying then as she remembered the answering machine and what a huge mistake she had made. She missed Leonard terribly, she missed her old life, she missed everything.

_She waited three days, and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
But she heard three rings and then_

If it's Friday night I'm at the movies  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the site  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Penny, I still love you

Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word  


Leonard, Raj, and Howard returned Sunday from a camping trip up north to get a good view of a comet that was passing unusually close to the planet. They had barely gotten into the apartment before Sheldon (who had refused to sleep outdoors) demanded to be taken to the comic book store since he had been unable to get their alone while the guys were away.

Leonard managed to get out of it by claiming he didn't feel well and ducked into his bedroom quickly. Listening through the door he heard Raj and Howard cave and the three of them left the apartment. He sighed as he fell back onto his bed rubbing his eyes.

The trip had been fun, was able to take his mind off things and just let him enjoy the time he was spending outside with his friends. But as it always did, his emotional trauma returned as he walked through the door of his apartment. It was like the place was haunted with memory after memory of his wonderful times with the woman he loved... and he hated it.

He stood up wanting to change for bed. He noticed his phone was blinking on his night stand. Leonard had left it behind during the trip purposely, who was expected to be contacting him besides the people he was with any ways?

Leonard opened his voice mail and hit the speaker phone button as he started to get undressed. Leonard dropped his pants and started taking his shirt off as the recording played through its usual nonsense about exactly what time the call had come in and the phone number it came from... one he didn't recognize.

Then he heard it, the voice. All she had done was repeat the phone number but Leonard was frozen, his head stuck inside his T-shirt. He recognized the voice or at least thought he did. Flinging his T-shirt across the room he dove for his phone, pressing replay again and again.

Every time he heard it the more sure he was that his mysterious caller was who he had been hoping to hear from for nearly a year. He paused though, unsure of how to proceed.

_she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard_

If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Penny, and I still love you

I still love you 

There was a knock on the door as Leonard listened to Penny through the phone. Tears were in his eyes as he heard her proclamation but he couldn't find the words to respond. His throat was stuck.

It was okay though, because as he pulled open the door to his apartment the phone fell to the floor, bouncing across the hard wood. He didn't even react though, because there she was. 11 months and 12 days since he had last laid eyes on her, yet she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Penny," was all he was able to get out before she threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she started crying.

"I'm so sorry," she said between sobs, "I never should have left, I was scared, I thought it was best but I was wrong. So... very... wrong." Tears were flowing from Leonard's eyes as well now as he guided her to the couch so they could sit together.

Penny touched wiped her eyes then placed a hand on Leonard's cheek which he leaned into savoring the warmth that always emanated from her touch. "Leonard, you need to know, I still do and always have continued loving you, I left but I could never escape it and I regret leaving with all my being, can you ever forgive me?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment before saying, "I have loved you since the day we met and there is little I think that could change that now." He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly, "good answer," she whispered giggling slightly.

"I do have to ask though," she added looking up, "how long was that on your answering machine?"

Leonard laughed slightly at that, "since the day you left."

Penny felt tears return to her eyes as she moved her mouth to his once more.


	3. Hope on the Rocks

**After writing the song fic for "Austin" I got a request to do one to another song, this one is by Toby Keith and is called "Hope on the Rocks."**

Penny leaned on the bar of the Cheesecake Factory. It was late, she hated the Friday night shifts, they went on forever and was usually full of people just trying to drink themselves into a coma. She sighed, this was her job though, and as such she had to listen night after night as people poured into the bar area to share their problems and try and fix them with alcohol.

She looked up as one of the patrons rapped the bar requesting a refill. She poured him another whiskey on the rocks as he started rambling about how he was supposed to be some professional baseball player or something. She'd heard it all before though. Night after night it was the same thing.

That was perhaps the one good thing that came out of the bar shifts, she thought. When she clocked out late at night after hearing about everyone's problems, she had to admit... her life didn't seem so bad.

_Brady was a baseball star  
Til he struck out and took his car and drove away  
Sissy lost her little boy  
Hitch-hiked up to Illinois, so they say_

Then it rained so hard that Mary tried  
To take her life with suicide  
And disappear just like the thunder  
You ask around and no-one knows  
Where they went or what they do  
But you wonder, I know you wonder 

Penny was shaken from her reverie when a new customer approached the bar and took a seat. She was a wreck, couldn't have been much older than Penny, but she had clearly been crying. Her eyes were red and her makeup all smudged.

She ordered three shots, strong ones, right as she sat down. Penny stayed silent as she poured tequila into three shot glasses and set them in front of the pained woman. Then watched as she threw each one back one after the other. Penny moved to clear the glasses when the woman started crying, and not just crying she was bawling right there at the bar.

_Where do they go?  
They come here  
To drown in their sorrow and cry in their beer  
They're in need of a mind bender  
I'm a bartender  
At the end of the day  
I'm all they've got  
Hope on the rocks _

Penny sighed, _minimum wage for this? _she asked herself. She put her arm on the crying woman's arm trying to comfort her, "hey sweetie, come on, whats wrong?" she asked trying to be as comforting as possible.

"I fucked up," was all the woman was able to say between sobs. She pointed to one of the empty shot glasses which Penny promptly filled and placed it in front of her. The woman threw it back with hardly a shudder and seemed to ease up a bit.

"I lost the best man in my life because I was a fool," she started trying to hold back more tears, "and now he's marrying some perfect bitch who's better than me in every way." She was crying again, "he gave me everything I could have wanted, love, affection, and compassion I had never seen from a guy, he was so different. So I got scared and ran, but when I was ready to come back, he had moved on, found some skank who's smarter, prettier and just better."

_Charlie's wife filed for divorce  
And Charlie bought a quarter horse and now he's ridin' fences,  
Upside down and couldn't pay  
They hauled Sue's mobile home away  
And we ain't seen her since  
Larry's long time fiancé  
Got kicked out of the P.T.A.  
And moved her kids back east with someone else  
All and the ones you used to know  
Don't drop in or say hello  
But you ask yourself  
I know you ask yourself _

Penny froze, how familiar did that sound. Was this woman who Penny could have become if Leonard had married Priya? She didn't know what to say but was saved the trouble as two other patrons called for refills. "Hold that thought sweetie," she said gently before scurrying around to refill them as quick as possible.

When she returned to the crying girl she seemed in a somewhat better state, the tequila having accomplished its task. "Sweetie, I know how you feel," Penny started, leaning on the bar in front of her, "I was almost in a very similar spot to where you are now, I lost someone I care about very much and almost didn't get him back."

"But you did," the woman responded half heatedly, "what hope is there for that with me?"

Again Penny wasn't really sure what to say, "honestly, I don't know," she finally said, "but I do know this, trying to bury these emotions with this-" she gestured to the wall behind the bar stocked with bottles, "-is not the way to try and fix it."

Penny looked at this clearly broken young woman and wondered just how close she was to this point when Leonard had actually been with Priya. There were nights where it had been very close. Drinking wine straight from the bottle till she either passed out or puked. She shuddered remembering those long lonely nights.

_Where do they go?  
They come here  
To drown in their sorrow and cry in their beer  
They're in need of a mindbender  
I'm a bartender  
At the end of the day  
I'm all they've got  
Hope on the rocks _

"Listen, drinking like this will not help you, it will only bring more pain when the morning comes and will not help you forget whats happened. You made a mistake, trust me it happens, look around, everyone in here is trying to fix some problem with alcohol. None of them will, the only way you will feel better is to accept it. It won't be easy and it won't be quick but if you can move on like he has then I'm sure you'll feel better," Penny finished, hoping her little monologue would help kindle some spark in her depressed acquaintance.

The woman sighed in defeat, "I know, I've been doing so well too. It's just, today is their wedding and the memory of everything I had just jumped back into my mind." Penny smiled appreciatively, "life is never easy," she said.

As she struggled to stand the now finished crying woman wiped her eyes and reached into her pocket, "Here's my last ten dollars till my next paycheck, I hope it covers the drinks."

Penny slid the ten back across the table, "use it to take a cab home, and get some rest," was all she said.

She saw the warmest smile spread across the woman's face, the first smile she had seen from her customers that night and it made her heart melt. "Thank you," the woman whispered before taking slow easy steps towards the door.

As she left Penny's mind was pulled back in time to a night where she had, had the same epiphany. Lying face down on her bathroom floor, after spending hours crying and drinking over losing Leonard. She never wanted to go down that road again, but that wasn't a concern for her at the present. Her face changed to a smile as she thought of Leonard and where they were now in there relationship. In love with each other and they both knew it. She didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

"Well that was certainly nice of you," came a voice next to Penny. She turned and saw Jim, one of her regulars. She had heard his story numerous times now, how his ex-wife had just woke up one day, took the kids, and left. No one had heard where. Now she talked with him every Friday night when he came in for his usual drink.

"What can I say," Penny said smiling, "I'm a bartender."

_Where do they go?  
They come here  
To drown in their sorrow and cry in their beer  
They're in need of a mindbender  
I'm a bartender  
At the end of the day  
I'm all they've got  
Hope on the rocks _

**Well there we have it. It was a request and not the easiest one to tie into BBT but I tried to make it work. Hope you all liked it! I'm really starting to like these song fics so if you have any requests send them my way and I'll see what I can do. I prefer country because that's my fave but I'll try anything! :) Thanks to Cajunghost for the request as well!**


End file.
